guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Frozen Forest
I've come to notice that running through here for Hero's challenge is downright impossible as a soloist and with a party. Perhaps some tips somewhere in the wiki would be an asset to new players and players like myself who can't get through. 69.194.44.145 13:54, 12 August 2006 (CDT)B Fabulous :I had a similar frustrating experience with a mate today; we each had 3 mature heroes at our side. We entered from Ice Dome and met several clustered groups of Stone Summits; all in all 4 Dolyak Master(!) tightly knit together and about 2 dozens of the others. We haven't found a way to defeat them yet. It seems, the game doesn't want us to complete the attribute quest that way. Perhaps, we are supposed to follow the story and enter the Frozen Forest from the Iron Mines of Moladune only. Does anyone have a better story to tell? --Istabraq 17:47, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::If you leave from the Copperhammer Mines the attribute quest is literally right around the corner. Leave from there. Take at least two monks, axe and sword warrior, one MM, an interupt ranger and either a necro with Contagion or a Mesmer with Fevered Dreams to spread conditions amoung the massive groups. You should be fine with that setup. Old Man Of Ascalon 06:31, 9 January 2007 (CST) Glad to see that I wasn't the only one annoyed by this quest. Unwittingly, I henched my way through Talus, into Ice Dome, and actually through Ice Dome into the Frozen Forest but after that it just became too much for me, so I went over, did Ice Caves to Iron Mines, and then henched it over to Copperhammer. Even though I was a warrior and had 2 hench tanks, it's not wise to go after the Seige Ice Golems, as annoying as they are with their hexes. Just tanking it out on whatever comes first is good. Most of the firepower is from the mesmers, so as soon as you dispatch the stone summit warriors, go after the mesmers. Azure Shadow clumps spawn pretty often once you get near Copperhammer near a pine soul and can get somewhat annoying, but I kept at a steady ~50% sans self-healing even with Hundred Blades equipped. 71.50.201.220 15:48, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :As far as I know the Stone Summit groups one encounters when coming from the Ice Dome are seperate patrols which can be taken on one by one, fairly easily even, if carefully lured. What it takes is patience and flagging of heroes; and always take out the Dolyak Masters first. Mesmer interrupts and Backfire speed up this process (and are good on any Gnashers aswell). I too have had quite some difficulty getting my various characters through to either Copperhammer or Iron Mines, but careful luring is the key here, also near the portal to Copperhammer, where there's tengu, a stone summit patrol and several pinesouls with azura popping up. Definately one of the most annoying areas in the game since a small mistake can screw things up really badly. - Pup Infused Henchmen The article says that the henchmen taken from Copperhammer Mines or Iron Mines of Moladune are not infused... so, from where do I have to take them so they do have infused armor? Scraping the area is going to be a pain if I have to avoid the Jade... - Quizer 13:40, 25 September 2007 (CDT) ::The henchmen at Thunderhead Keep or Marhan's Grotto are suppose to be infused. However, when I recently attempted to vanquish Frozen Forest, I don't recall the Jade Armor and Jade Bow ever using Spectral Agony on me as they would in Ice Floe. Anyways, in the Frozen Forest, you usually find the Jades in groups of two, so such encounters with them should be survivable if you are only taking henchmen -- --DaveBaggins 07:00, Oct 09 2007 (CST) :::I just finished vanquishing Frozen Forest from Copperhammer Mines. The Henchmen in my party indeed seemed to suffer incredible strong degeneration from Spectral Agony used by the Jades. My Heroes only suffered from it as would a character with 5 pieces of infused armor: 9dmg/sec & -3degen! AmokWammi 23:04, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Vanquishing On the Frozen Forest page it states must defeat 307-321 monsters but on the vanquisher page it says 310-325. Which is right? Lost-Blue 04:26, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I'd say change them both to 307-325 --Blue.rellik 04:27, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Does it really matter if its a difference of less than 20?--216.15.40.217 17:30, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :312 foes here...so guess it doesn't really matter :P. But this was one of the most frustrating vanquishes i've done. In every stone summit infested spot either the patrols were merged and I could not pull them apart with a buldozer, or, when i would hit one of them, ALL of them came running to lend their friends a hand...Happy fighting 20 stone summit with 4+ dolyak masters around.............(Kyuuzo 22:26, 15 February 2008 (UTC)) ::Just finished vanquishing killed 325 foes, so increased max cap to that amount--209.55.81.1 10:10, 21 March 2008 (UTC)